<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exist for Love by Thecurtaincall11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625418">Exist for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall11'>Thecurtaincall11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Oga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Furuichi, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their graduation, all the fights, and all their idiotic adventures, Oga and Furuichi are finally mated. Living in harmony with Hilda and two demon royal babies, Oga thinks everything is settled and he is happy with his pack. However, like everything in his life, things couldn't go smooth for a long time.</p><p>*2nd chapter will be uploaded on Saturday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exist for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar sound of Rice-Boys closing theme song is the first thing Furuichi hears when he drifts back to consciousness. He doesn’t remember falling asleep on the couch, but the moment he opens his eyes, he knows he’s in trouble.</p><p>His stomach is rolling, and he fears if he doesn’t move fast enough, he will be sick on the couch.</p><p>The weight on his chest is all the reminder he needs to remember Nico is laying on his chest. Her still movements and sound of heavy breathing told him that she too fell asleep.</p><p>Though he’s racing against the clock, he cradles the toddler’s neck, gets up, and lunges to Hilda who is sharing the larger couch with Oga and Beel. The nursemaid takes the child with ease but picks up his nervous energy. She looks worriedly up to him but before she can ask, he’s running to the restroom.</p><p>The sound of the door closing is followed by the sound of retching and of liquid hitting still water. Hilda is already adjusting herself so Oga could lay the sleeping prince on the couch before walking to the restroom.</p><p>Though he’s trying to remain calm, the room fills with the smell of worry over his mate. He doesn’t knock, but merely steps inside and the sound of running water joins now with gagging and whimpers. A few moments pass before the door opens and Oga calls out.</p><p>“Hilda, can you put the kids to bed? We’re gonna be here a while.”</p><p>She doesn’t respond as they all know the answer. Laying a pillow against Beel, she gets Nico ready for bed first. She remembers fondly the days she could carry both Beel and Nico in her arms, but Beel has declared himself too old to be held. It wasn’t dignified for an Alpha his age, the embarrassing age of 5 years old, to be carried he claimed.</p><p>She denies repeatedly crying after the declaration in a mixture of sadness and pride at the prince’s maturing.</p><p>Walking to the children’s room, she passes the restroom where thankfully Furuichi sounds like he’s stopped vomiting. She hears a conversation but in favor of their privacy, she ignores them. She’ll find out soon enough what is happening.</p><p>By the time she’s placed the children to bed and is about to go to sleep herself, Furuichi is laid out on the couch. A wet cloth is laying on his head, and his feet are propped up on several pillows. Even in the glow of the tv, Hilda can see how pale the omega contractor is.</p><p>She sits back onto the couch and watches as Oga stands over Furuichi. When hands clench into fists, the other grabs a trashcan that has been placed strategically next to the couch.</p><p>A shake of the head is the only communication Furuichi gives before all hell breaks loose.</p><p>Fists unclench and eyes that were scrunched up become wet with tears.</p><p>Hilda had only seen Furuichi cry, not comically cry as he did in high school years, but genuinely cry only one other time. The fight between the two males in front of her was a horrible scene that she hoped would never happen again.</p><p>Dread filled the room as both she and Oga watched tears stream down. A quick glance at Oga showed the other was at loss at what to do. He was fantastic when Beel or Nico needed to be comforted, but with people, his own age, especially his mate, the contractor usually froze and found an excuse to leave the situation</p><p>Furuichi roughly scrubs his face with his hands, jostling the wet towel off. No one has said a word and the tension is getting worse. Knowing the two idiots won’t act, she’s the one who walks over and picks up the wet towel and places it back onto the warm forehead.</p><p>The contractor is crying silently and gritting his teeth in an attempt to gain control. But before she can even try to talk to him, he’s sitting up and grabbing the trash can from Oga.</p><p>Dry heaves and curses fill the room until there is a small break where Furuichi’s throat is not convulsing. In that one second, he mutters to the two. “Call Furucas.”</p><p>Hilda and Oga are a flutter of movements the moment Furuichi utters the words. Hilda is packing a bag for the children while Oga is ripping an outfit for Furuichi out of the closet.</p><p>Running to the living room, Oga’s movements are now careful as he helps change Furuichi into new clothes for their journey into hell. One of his sweaters, along with Furuichi’s sweats and loose shirt. Comfort clothing and easy to remove and replace if needed. His sweater he hopes to provide comfort to his ill mate.</p><p>Furuichi’s fear in doctors and hospitals started after the “heart incident” with Lucifer that left him with “complications”. Even though he trusted Furcas, he only asked to visit him if it was an emergency.</p><p>But Hilda watched, as Furuichi stumbled to his feet, grip shaking on Oga’s forearm. A whisper between them that Furuichi responded with a shake of his head. While watching the duo have their freaky silent conversations, Hilda was already calling their trusty transdimensional demon. She could only hope that Furcas could help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really wanted an ABO Beelzebub fic, and here we are. haha<br/>I'm really excited to make this fic and want it to reflect the manga's attitude. Angst, humor, and idiots in love. Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. Sorry that I usually don't respond but I constantly reread comments to keep me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>